


valentines day

by Boogie_senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC help out aomine to get the perfect gift for kagami, a lot of fluff, aomine is being sweet, love in the air, you gotta love aokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_senpai/pseuds/Boogie_senpai
Summary: aomine Daiki was known for always getting his boyfriend Kagami taiga a present at the last minute, and when valentines day was just around the corner  and   all the good things that  were  good to give to your partner on valentines day was already sold out, aomine didn't have much hope to get something nice for his partner ,  but when he comes across a store that he has never seen and  he gives it a shot, hoping this  will it makes his life with Kagami better or worse ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> here a short story about aomine and Kagami  
> valentines day is just around the corner and I really wanted to write something about this day for there two love birds!!  
> and then this idea came to my mind when i was in class, i should really be listen to the teacher, but this idea was more important at the moment.  
> hope you like it!!

Aomine was walking around the mall looking for a good present to give to Kagami, Valentine's Day was today and aomine need to get his boyfriend something fast, why did he always waited to the last minutes to get his Kagami something. he thought to himself.

 

 

all the stores that sell valentine things were already close, and it was harder for the tanned man to get something for his loved one, And this time something that not basketball relate,  Satsuki told him that he always get that for the redhead and that he should try something new.

 

 

Aomine didn't know why he had to, anything he got Kagami, the redhead love no matter what it was, he sure is an angel, aomine thought to himself, and let a smile creep up his face.  


 

Aomine loved to see Kagami happy and smiling, no matter how bad aomine suck at getting him something, Kagami receive them with such a smile that made his heart melt and made him fall in love with him all over again.

 

  
He walked into a store he didn't see the last time he came to the mall, so he gave it a try and walked in when he open the door a lot of cute, pink things were there, perfect shopping place to get someone a good present for Valentine's Day.

 

 

" welcome sir, my name is  Camille, do you need help with anything." Asked a white hair girl, who gave aomine a kind smile.

 

" I'm aomine .... and Yeah I wanted to get something for my... love one.." aomine said looking down at the floor and not making eye contact with the worker. It was really embarrassing for him to say things like this in public.

 

  
" oh, then,  aomine my friend you came to the right place." Said Camille with a big from in her face. " what does she like?" she asked.  


 

"He..." aomine said in a low voice that it was hard for Camille  to hear him and gave him a confused face. " he.... a guy." He said a little louder. still not looking up from the ground and at Camille's face. 

 

 

Aomine didn't really like to tell people that he was gay,  only to his close friends and family, a lot of people in the past have given him disgusted face, and didn't accept him, he didn't want to go through that again or ever in his life.  


 

But when he look up from the ground a little bit, he notices that Camille didn't have a disgusted face more like shock or guilt expression, she bows down her head, really quickly.

 

 

" I am so sorry aomine, I didn't mean to say that, " said Camille.  


 

This took aomine by surprise, big time that he didn't talk or move for a while, which mean Camille look up, at him.   


 

"Ah.. no, it's okay." Said aomine coming back to the senses, Camille let out a sigh that looks like she was holding in and stood up again.  


 

" okay, so what does he like, if you give me an idea about the things he like I'm sure I can come up with something."  


 

Aomine thought for a while " well... He like basketball, food and that about it " he said out loud. that all he knew that Kagami loves the most and of course him.   


 

"Hmmm, two simple things." Said Camille putting her hand under her chin. " I need some backup, you can come with me aomine."  
Camille 

 

 

Camille turns around and walk, aomine just follow behind quietly and went into the store deeper. until they came across a lady sitting at a counter cutting a flower.  


 

" hey Maggie I need some help with this dude here,  He needs a present for his boyfriend" Camille yell at a  girl, who turned around, from then look at aomine and Camille.  


 

" what the thing, that he likes?" Asked Maggie putting down the flowers she was working on.  


 

 

"Basketball and food. " both said at the same time, Maggie let out a chuckle and moved from the counter. to go to another part of the store.

 

 

  
" alright I think I can come up with something... can you wait for 10 minutes..uhmm.." maggie said looking at aomine.  


 

 

" aomine, aomine Daiki." Said aomine with a small smile on his face.  


 

" Okay, aomine it will be done in ten minutes." Said Maggie  


 

" you can look around the store to see if there might be things he might like." Said  Camille who was walking to help out Maggie.  


 

" oh, sure thanks." Said aomine walking always from the working females.

 

 

  
This was a first for aomine two girls were treating him with respect, yeah sure his friends and teammates treat him like this too,  even his family, but two strangers?  


 

That Maggie chick wasn't even surprised when Camille told her about aomine being gay, it's more like she was happy to hear it and that Camille chick wasn't disgusted at all.

 

  
Did aomine finally found a store, where they accepted who he was if so he's  is going to come here more often again, and maybe being Kagami with him.  


 

Aomine look around the store and found some things that Kagami might like, he got chocolates, flowers, and a small teddy bear.  He heads back,  to the back of the store and saw what both girls came up with.

 

  
" so do you like it aomine?" Asked Maggie.

 

Aomine was speechless, the thing they came up with under 10 minutes is impressing, both girls had smiles on their face, they knowing so well that they did a good job. 

 

  
"It's not much, but it's something to view, and we are sure he will like it." Said Camille who had a big smile on her face.  


 

" aomine,  we will give it to you for free cause you're our first customer." Said Maggie  


 

" Thank you..." aomine said speechless  


 

" here also a small cake for both of you." Said Camille hanging him the cake.  


 

Aomine just nodded his head and got the cake, both girls were putting aomine things, that he got in a nicely well-made box and a side note. Aomine wave at both girls and walked out the store

 

 

" you really think he will like it?" Asked maggie  


 

" we work really hard on it. Not only that he giving it to his loved one something amazing,  who wouldn't  love something special  from a loved one." Said Camille   


" right, it the thought that counts, " said Maggie let out a small smile.  


 

"Yes, it is." Said Camille. " we better start cleaning up the mess though or else the boss will get mad."

 

" yeah, your right. she does hate dirty places." said maggie.

 

 

******************

 

aomine was heading to Kagami apartment, he got a text from the redhead saying he that dinner is ready, so aomine hurry his ass to his place. one because he love his boyfriend cooking and two to give him his present. 

 

aomine was sure that Kagami will love it, besides the workers at the stores did a good job, even aomine thought it was amazing for him to see something like this.

 

 

he knocked on Kagami's door and hear a voice saying  " come in" so he open the door and went inside. Kagami place is always clean and,  he looks at the dining room and saw the amazing food on the table,  ready for both of them to eat. 

 

" oi, Taiga, I'm here". yell Aomine walking towards the living room.

 

" I'm in the bathroom, make yourself at home Daiki." said Kagami his voice coming from the hall.

 

" okay!" aomine got the present and tried to hide it, but fail so he just put it close to the tv, and sat down on the couch to wait for his boyfriend to finish his business.

 

 

a few minutes later Kagami got out of the bath and head to the living room, aomine was facing alway from him, so Kagami hugs him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

" happy valentines day, Daiki," said Kagami with a sweet voice and also had on his bright smile,  that aomine love so much.

 

aomine pull him from his shirt and made Kagami fall on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips, Kagami moaned into the kiss, he loves when aomine gave him sweet and lovable kisses. 

 

they broke apart a few minutes later, and blues orbs looking into red orbs both, can see how much they loved   each other, they didn't know that they will have this connection, from high school rivals to college friends and finally lovers who live together.

 

both of them were happy with each other, and can't live without the other, yeah they both fought at times but in the end, they apologized to each other because their love is just too strong to be broken.

 

" happy valentines day taiga." aomine said gentle and hug the redhead, who also hug him back, they stay like that for a few minutes then let go of each other, so they could eat, the food that Kagami cooked.

 

" so  I got you something for valentines day, Kagami," said aomine. who look up from his food to look at Kagami.

 

"I'm guessing it that big pink box over there," asked Kagami with a smile on his face. aomine just laugh and nodded his head."I also got you something." said kagami. who smirk at aomine " I'm sure you will like it."

 

" I always like the things, you give me taiga, but open my first,  I'm sure you will love it." said aomine with a wide grin on his face.

 

" okay, I'll open it after dinner over, deal." 

 

"deal. " reply aomine.

**************

 both were sitting on the couch, aomine handed the box to Kagami, the box wasn't  that big, but is was big enough, to put all the things aomine pick out for Kagami and the gift that Camille and maggie made together. 

 

he should really give them a proper thank you next time he sees them or visit the store again, he looks back at Kagami, who was really curious at what was inside the box but didn't open it until aomine gave him permission to do so.

 

" go ahead and open it, " said aomine already seeing Kagami was a little impatient.

 

 he carefully rips open the box, and to make sure he wouldn't make a mess, what was inside surprise him,  the first thing he saw was a box of milk chocolate that was the shape of basketballs,  he saw some red roses that smell amazing and look beautiful. he reminds himself to put them in water.

 

what he saw next was a little bear that had a love letter attached to it and he thought it was cute, of course, because he was a tall and muscular man,  people will think it's weird for someone like him to like cute things. 

 

Kagami didn't really care what people thought about him, at first he did, but later on in life, he stopped caring, he loved the things aomine got him, even if in the past it was always basketball related, he love to see that aomine cared about him.

 

but this year he actually got him, something that was really amazing and sweet, but inside the big box was the other medium box, which was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper. he took it out of the box and put it in front of him and aomine he look up at aomine, and gave him a questioning look.

 

 

" i really hope you like it taiga." aomine simply said and wait for kagami to open it.

 

kagami look down at the box and slowly open it, when he got a good view of what was inside his mouth drop open, it was a little cute tiger stuff toy with a jersey on with the number 1 on it. it had a small letter on it saying " YOUR THE ONE"

 

" D-Daiki," said Kagami looking up at aomine, he jumps at him and hugs him really tight. "I love it, it's amazing... thank you so much", said Kagami, kiss aomine everwhere, where his lips can reach.

 

aomine just let out a laugh and hug kagami, he flip him over, now aomine was on top of kagami, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

" your welcome, anything to make you happy taiga," said aomine

 

" I love you, Daiki"

 

" I love you, too, " said aomine

 

both of them were just laying on the couch until aomine remember that Kagami also got him something for valentine day, so he looks down to the redhead and asked.

 

" so what did you get me"

 

" oh yeah, I almost forgot." 

 

Kagami got up from aomine and head to their room, but stop half way and wink at aomine,  who gulp at the action that Kagami did.

 

" come to the room and find out " Kagami purred and head inside the room.

 

aomine had wide eyes at the things that Kagami just did. he loves an angry Kagami, a Kagami who scared of dogs, a housewife Kagami, even a cute Kagami, but the one he loves the most was a sexy Kagami.

 

aomine new that this valentines day was going to be the best he ever had with Kagami and hope he will get more in the future, and in a flash aomine ran to the room open the door and like the view he got.

 

" Kagami, you are the best, I love you so much." aomine whispered.

 

  he heads towards the redhead who was laying on the bed, aomine now knew that he should really give his thanks to those two female workers for all the hard work they did, for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?  
> WAS IT OKAY?  
> this was my first time writing a fluff fic of aomine and Kagami  
> I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think about this story!!!  
> thank you so much for reading my story !! (>-


End file.
